A Dark Blade
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: Ulquihime, Ichiruki, GrimmjowOC, HalibelNnoitra. Orihime is the daughter of a small country's king,and, through a series of actions, ends up captured with a green eyed, dark haired man.
1. The Beginning

BONJOUR MES AMIS! HA! Being in French Immersion really did pay off! Anyway, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, and it's an AU too. Anyway tell me what you think, and the pairings (they might be changed) are: Ulquihime, GrimmjowOC, and HalibelNnoitra. Anyway, tell me what you think, even though I don't think you'll like this one a lot…

Let me lay out the story.

Orihime is the child of a ruler of a small kingdom. She is sister to Halibel, and is well known throughout the land. Other characters will appear in the story in various roles; I hope you'll enjoy my latest work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Sun fell through the glass windows of Orihime's room. The copper haired girl yawned quietly, snuggling into her pillow. Thoughts bubbled on her minds edge, prickling with curiosity. "_I wonder if Halibel nee-san is back yet."_ The young girl wondered as other thoughts surrounded her like a swarm of bugs. _"Is she alright? Are Apache and the others with her?"_

These thoughts were cut short by a low rumble from her belly. Her eyes shot open, and one thought pervaded all: _"What's for breakfast?"_

__________________________________________________________________________

As the copper haired beauty descended the staircase to the kitchen, she caught sight of jauntily spiked blonde hair. "Halibel nee-san!" she cried, jumping the last stairs and breaking off running to the table.

Halibel turned, sighed and took a drink of her tea before the tempest named Orihime descended upon her. "What were the other countries like? Who did you meet? Was there anything really cool?" The orange haired girl asked MANY questions, and Halibel was tired from the return trip. A vein throbbed in her forehead, and then the older women plopped her hand down on Orihime's head and said. "Why don't you ask father?"

It took all of her self control training to keep a level tone of voice.

Earlier and elsewhere in the castle, another person had just started their day. Ulquiorra Schiffer, ace of the castle guard, was awoken by the mutterings of his roommate. He sighed, rose and crossed the room in one fluid motion. Taking his sheathed sword from the corner of the room, he strapped it on, and silently walked out into the courtyard.

It was still dark, but the purple clouds of dawn were spiraling across the horizon. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ulquiorra walked towards the training site on the far hill. There, he pulled out his sword gracefully, and began to strategize his battle plan against his wooden opponent

Hours and 32 training dummies later, Ulquiorra was joined by a guest. "Ya know, if it weren't for the fact you train like this, I could probably beat ya." The teal haired man scoffed. Ulquiorra would have rolled his eyes, if he wasn't, well, Ulquiorra.

"Is there a particular reason you've interrupted me?" The green eyed man deadpanned.

"Maybe." Grimmjow smirked, enjoying this. Despite his attempts, Grimmjow could not frazzle Ulquiorra, and so, he gave in. "Fine, the king wants to see ya, don't know and don't care why." The man scowled, walking away from Ulquiorra.

________________________________________________________________________

As Orihime made her way down to the main chamber, she passed many people who smiled at her, most genuine, but some fake smiles were mixed in with the crowd. To those, she returned a smile that was just as plastic. She knew from past experiences that those who fake smile at people, usually meant to lull them into a false sense of security. She remembered a time when she was nine, she had approached one who had smiled in such a way. The resulting catastrophe had caused Halibel to almost gut the person who caused it, until Orihime pleaded on the abductors behalf, not wanting to see blood spilt.

She approached the great double doors with ease, and slipped inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra moved down the hall, unnoticed. This was the way he liked it, people didn't go out of their way to greet him or cause trouble for him. He was just another face in the crowd. This was what made him so effective in his field. Yes, he was an ace, and could do great damage in a battle, but, next to Halibel, he was unmatched in stealth and assassination tactics. He was a dark blade for a good cause, and he would defend that cause with his life. He came to the double doors, and gently opened them.

________________________________________________________________________

Ooh, cliffhanger, sort of. Anyway, reviews are welcome, but please don't destroy what's left of my ever-so-fragile self esteem.

Twilight Symphony


	2. Rescues

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ah, my first second chapter. Yes, confusing I know. I hope my few (I MEAN NON EXISTANT) readers enjoy this chapter

________________________________________________________________________

Inside the king's chamber, there was a lake of noble blood. Ambassadors, treaty negotiators, foreign leaders, all of them sat, waiting for the king's audience. This scene caused Orihime to groan quietly, hoping desperately that they would be quick. She took a seat, next to a lord who leered at her strangely.

All of her instincts screamed that she should run, or at least switch seats. But, from MANY audiences with dignitaries, she knew that she should be polite and ignore the lecherous grin.

"Hello love." whispered the odd man.

Orihime knew not to respond, keeping her eyes on the appeal to her father in front of her.

"How about we ditch this month long line and you come to my room?" The man whispered, the fire from the torches lighting his red eyes.

It was at that moment, that the copper girl was saved by the first, but definitely not the last, time by Ulquiorra. He slipped into the empty seat between the dignitary and the princess.

"Thank you so much." She whispered to the black haired man.

He didn't respond, slipping a finger to his lips.

She nodded, and returned to watching the 432nd dignitary make his appeal.

________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere, at the gargantuan gates to the palace, another rescue was being carried out. Grimmjow stood, leaning against the wall as he "worked". In truth, this was not typical for Grimmjow, normally he would jump at a chance for a mission, however, not THIS particular mission.

You see, Grimmjow had been saddled with the most mind numbing duty for the palace guards. This duty was known as "License Verification" or better known amongst the guards as "Paper Pusher." He made sure that all the dignitaries had their papers. Also they had to match up to the carefully collected data that the palace had accumulated. Grimmjow, as well as the other guards, felt that this job, while necessary, WAS A WASTE OF THEIR VALUABLE TIME AND TALENT!

So, there stood Grimmjow, facing each and every diplomat. He thought he'd never see any action in front of the gate, until…..

"HEY, GET BACK HERE WENCH!" Screamed a fat, greasy haired man as a girl with long, flowing black hair ran from his caravan.

The merchant's personal guards drew their swords and charged after the girl, shoving aside other people. She, however, weaved in and out of the crowds, dodging and leaping over obstacles. She never once touched a body in the crowd. Grimmjow, still disinterested, leaned up against the wall and yawned as the guards tried desperately to catch the elusive woman.

Even with all her skill, and the obstacles she cleared in one flying leap that the guards had to climb over, she was eventually cornered at the gate, five guards cornering her like an animal.

The fat merchant had (amazingly) climbed down from his caravan, and made his way to the semi circle of guards.

"Did you really think you could get away?" The fat man sneered, walking towards the trapped woman.

She did not reply, she simply turned her fiery gaze on him and got into a fighting stance.

The man's guards pulled their swords from their sheath, and pointed them at the girl.

She still made no sound, only tightened her fists.

The merchant pulled an overly elaborate sword from his side, and ran towards the girl. She didn't move, but Grimmjow noticed, as well hidden as it was, that she was limping slightly, and her left arm was frail.

The man was still running.

Grimmjow ground his teeth in frustration.

The fat man reached the girl and swung down his jewel encrusted sword.

_Clang_

The sound of metal on metal ringed through the area.

The merchant gaped like a fish as Grimmjow stood there, Pantera drawn, blocking the attack. He turned to see his guards backing away in fear, none of them had even _seen _

him move. He smirked cockily and yelled "What? You're only brave enough to take on an unarmed girl?" The merchant started backing up, and turned to run. Grimmjow would have killed him, just to hear him scream like a fat pig, but an arm stopped him.

"Let him go" said the now rescued girl.

"Why the hell should I?" Grimmjow smirked.

She made no reply, but Grimmjow sheathed Pantera.

"Thank you" she said and began to walk away. She stumbled, and her leg gave out on her. She put out an arm to stop it. _Wrong one _Grimmjow thought. He raced to catch her as her wounded arm failed to stop her descent.

He caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take ya to the infirmary, stupid woman." He scoffed, walking towards the palace.

She smiled slightly and hugged herself close to Grimmjow's chest, causing a, completely un-Grimmjow like, blush to spread across his features.

________________________________________________________________________

Back in the palace, they had moved on to 834th dignitary, and Orihime was still sitting beside the green eyed man.

She was making quiet conversation with him, and, shockingly for him, he hadn't moved seats.

"So, what's your name, hero-san?" She joked, laughing a little.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He deadpanned.

She smiled gently, not at all bothered by his abrupt nature.

He thought to himself "_What in blazes am I doing here? This woman is not AFRAID of me, she LAUGHS at me! She is too happy, too sunny for someone like me, so why do I sit here?"_

He was pondering about this when smoke filled the court, the dignitaries started screaming for their guards, but the girl next to him muttered only one word.

"Father" she whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhangers are FUN! Not for you I mean, but for ME. Anyway, I'll be updating soon, also, what should the girl that Grimmjow saved be named? I could name her myself, but I want you're output! Also, should the arrancar and shinigami retain their powers (e.g. russurection, shikai, bankai) or should they only have swords?

Also since the paper pushing job is similar to the gate keepers in Naruto:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you for reading

Review

-Twilight Symphony.


	3. The Capture

Hey, I hope this one's okay, I'm not so sure how to go about this one chapter, it was difficult to visualize. Anyone know what the incantation for Ulquiorra's blade? Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra's eyes darted around, trying to make out figures through the smoke that was billowing through the door. He turned, looking at the girl he had rescued earlier. She was oddly calm, on the surface. She kept gazing at the point where she last saw her father. It had been a shock to Ulquiorra, learning of her heritage. He had never before seen the young princess, and then meeting her here, of all places.

His emerald eyes widened slightly, and he leapt to her side, grabbing her waist as a masked figure cut the smoke where she was standing a few seconds ago. She stared, mouth agape, at how close she had come to death.

"Why are you attacking us?" The green eyed man questioned, spying the crest of Sekitan, a neighboring country.

"Quite simple really, you're in our way." The attacker replied. Pointing his sword at the two, he whispered:

"Shrill, Takaraka Tori." **(Noisy Bird)**

The man's blade glowed, before spiraling into a cyclone shape. He removed his mask, revealing a grinning face. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he spied the man's ears. Or, what was left of them. The man's ears had been stitched shut, and, from the man's grinning face, it had driven him mad.

"See you've noticed my ears." He said, as if boasting a great achievement. He turned his gaze to Orihime. "Feel free to scream all you like, I can hear you quite well." He grinned madly.

Ulquiorra put Orihime down, setting her gently on her feet, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

"Stay here, Hime-Sama." He said quietly.

She nodded mutely, worry gracing her eyes.

The attacker put his hand to his blade, yawning as he moved the limb. Ulquiorra noticed, much to his distaste, that the man's fingernails were long and sharp.

"Why don't you see where my weapon got its name?" He smirked holding his hand above the blade. He brought it down onto the blade, his nails grating across the surface, causing an earth shaking sound to be emitted from the blade.

Orihime collapsed, blood welling up in her ears. She screamed, desperately trying to repel the sound. Ulquiorra didn't flinch, but his ears hurt just as much as the princess's. He charged, disappearing using sonido, and reappearing behind the attacker. The man turned surprise written all over his face. He brought his sword in front of him to block, and Ulquiorra's hand crashed through the blade. The man fell, cowering on the floor.

"Please don't kill me! If you do, the sound will never stop!" The man screamed, hiding his head.

Ulquiorra did not stop, in fact, he simply redirected his attack. His hand chopped through the assailant's long fingered, sharp nailed hand. The sound immediately lifted.

"How?" The man gasped, blood pooling around his form.

"You directed your spirit pressure to that hand before attacking with that sword." He deadpanned staring at his opponent as the attacker bled to death.

He turned to Orihime, as she shakily stood.

"Come on." He said, picking her up gently and moving at high speed towards the king.

________________________________________________________________________

In the infirmary, Grimmjow felt the tremor of an enemy attack, and the spikes in power as the battle began. He turned to Isane Kotetsu, the assistant medic in the infirmary.

"Keep the woman safe." He growled moving towards the door, dodging the medics moving around frantically, readying their supplies.

"Wait." A voice rasped behind him.

He turned to see the girl he saved slowly rising to her feet, but then clutching her side in pain.

"Don't try it woman." He growled.

"I have to help." She replied stubbornly.

He stared at her across the room, and then smirked.

"I didn't save you just for you to get killed, woman." The teal haired man said.

She turned that stare of hers on him, and lay back down.

"Give me your name at least." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjauques."

"Suzume."

He turned, running out the door.

"Be careful, Grimmjow Jaegerjauques." Suzume whispered

A kind hand fell on her shoulder.

"If anyone is going to come out of that battle, it will probably be him." Unohana Retsu said, a motherly smile gracing her beautiful features.

Suzume smiled back.

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra was running as fast as he could, while carrying Orihime, despite her protests on being transported. He approached the king's location, only to dodge a blast from Benihime. There stood Halibel and both her and Orihime's father, Urahara Kisuke.

Halibel's ribbons of energy danced around the enemy's, but, surprisingly, they could avoid them easily, and put all their attention towards Kisuke. Halibel's skill was legendary amoung their country, for them to repel her attacks like they were nothing, made them powerful indeed.

"Father!" Orihime cried, watching Kisuke Urahara cross blades with two opponents, a dark skinned man and an extremely pale man.

"Orihime, get out of here." Kisuke said, blocking a sword swipe from his pale attacker.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Said the dark skinned man, raising his sword.

"Cry, Suzumushi" He whispered.

"Oh no you don't!" Kisuke cried swinging down Benihime.

"Shoot him dead, Shinzou!" The pale man smirked, his blade shooting across the battlefield to impale Kisuke.

Benihime was blocked, preventing a blast from erupting from it. A dark field grew from Suzumushi, enveloping Orihime, Halibel and Ulquiorra. Kisuke was out of reach, but he charged towards the field to save the three.

Shinzou struck out from the side, like a flash of light. It impaled him in the side of his leg, preventing his movement. He stumbled, but kept limping to his children and ace of guard.

"Move out." The dark skinned man said coldly.

Suddenly, the enemy forces leapt from their posts, and a hole in space appeared with a zipping noise.

Kisuke was still trying to get to the three, but they were picked up and carried through the gate.

"Goodbye, Urahara Kisuke." The pale man grinned, his face the last thing visible through the gate as it closed.

Then, it was over. His daughters, his CHILDREN, who he had kept and loved since their birth, had been taken from him. The great and just ruler Urahara Kisuke, felt tears welling in his eyes as his sword dropped from his hand.

"NO!" He yelled as he beat the ground with his fists.

The soldiers formed a circle around him, Grimmjow among them, and shared in their leader's grief.

________________________________________________________________________

Ha! Third chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed this one. For reading it this far, I GIVE YOU A BIG CANADIAN THANK YOU!!!!!! For those who are wondering, Suzume means sparrow, or, at least, that's what I gather from my kanji dictionary. Hope you liked it!

-Twilight Symphony.


	4. Jailers

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! SAVE ME! SAVE MEEEEE!

Seriously though, I'm starting to lose ideas for this story or, for this chapter anyway. I still have a heck of a lot planned for this story, but I'm not sure how to get there….

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra's green eyes slowly opened as he took in his new surroundings. He slowly, calmly rose from the cot he had been laying on and looked around.

Around him was a blank room. Not much furniture, just the basic necessities. Bars stretched from the ceiling to the floor in front of him, blocking any chance of escape. Suddenly a voice rang out:

"About time you got up." Halibel said, leaning up against the wall.

Ulquiorra did not respond, instead opting to stare at the spiky haired woman. He kept staring, until he eventually asked:

"Where is the girl?"

Halibel merely pointed to a cot in the opposite corner of the room, where Orihime lay, unconscious. Ulquiorra sighed, and then sat down at her bedside.

"Hime-sama, wake up." He almost growled. (This is the equivalent of an emotional outburst for him.)

"Mm, fairies, syrup, yum……"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and turned to Halibel.

"She always was a heavy sleeper." Halibel sweatdropped.

________________________________________________________________________

"Well done Tousen, Gin." Aizen Sousuke smirked, reviewing their report of the attack.

"You both have demonstrated effectiveness and profiecency in battle, however, there is a matter that concerns me." He stated, smirk in place. "The man." Tousen deadpanned in the politest way possible.

"Yes, I cannot fathom why you did not simply kill him and take the two." Aizen said, still quietly grinning. Tousen opened his mouth to speak, but a childish voice interrupted him.

"Ya see, Aizen-sama, We brought him here because we thought he could give us info on the enemy." Gin said, sparing Tousen the making of the excuse.

"I see, well in that case, assign them jailers, we will keep them here untill my plans involve the two girls, interrogate the man all you can, (HEY! THAT RHYMES!) and find out their stratagies." Aizen smiled deviously.

"Yes sir."

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra was staring at his wrist, or, more precisely, the thing ON his wrist. The thing in question was a small stone band, hooked around the base of his hand. He had earlier discovered that it prevents reitsu spikes, making resurrection and shikai useless. All three of them had the bands. He was staring at his, his eyes putting the thought of "If looks could kill" in everyone's head. (Didjya think it too?) Then he heard moaning from the corner of the room.

"Where are we?" Orihime asked, rubbing her eyes. She was immediately flanked by Halibel and Ulquiorra.

"Are you all right?" Halibel asked, concern evident on her features.

"Just fine."

"It pleases me that you are alright, Hime-sama." Ulquiorra said, bowing low.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra's bow was stopped halfway. He looked at her, then sighed.

"Orihime, it pleases me to know you are alright."

She smiled, then stood up and bowed back to Ulquiorra.

"If I may ask the name of my saviour?" She said, using the same polite tone as him.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, of the castle guard." He said.

Orihime giggled at his actions, but was then shushed by Halibel.

"Do you hear something?" She said holding a finger to her lips.

Orihime and Ulquiorra listened, and, sure enough, they heard a sound coming from the hallway outside their cell.

"SHUT UP MIDGIT!" A voice bellowed, echoing down the hall.

"TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!" Another voice screeched at the first.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT YOU'RE ****ING MOUTHS!" A third voice yelled. (Guess who?!)

Thee figures walked into the torchlight as they continued screeching at each other. One had orange hair, and carried a bundle of bandages with, what Ulquiorra observed to be a sword, inside them. The second had short black hair, and carried a sword around in a sheath, unlike her counterpart. She was dressed like the second, but was shorter. Even with this, Orihime realized, the shorter one could fight on equal terms verbally. The third and final figure wore white, unlike the other, and carried a huge, double curved bladed scythe like weapon on his back. He had unusually long hair, Halibel noted.

"Um, excuse me?" Halibel ventured, trying to get their attention.

"SHUT UP!" Was what she was met with.

All three of the captives sweatdropped.

________________________________________________________________________

After the argument settled down, the three figures introduced themselves.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, of the Sekitan guard." He said, uncerimoniusly.

"I'm Kuchki Rukia, of the Kuchki house, I'm also part of the guard." She said with a flourish.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, the ****ing head of the 16th battalion of the Sekitan Guard."

The three stood before them, and an awkward silence remained in the room, until Orihime broke it.

"Why are you here?" She said, confused look on her face.

This time the three guards sweatdropped.

"Ichigo-no baka, you forgot to tell them." Rukia said, glaring at Ichigo.

"WHY THE HECK CAN'T YOU DO IT?" Ichigo yelled.

"BEACAUSE AIZEN TOLD YOU TO!" She screamed back.

Nnoitra sighed, and then turned to the captives.

"We're here to be you're ****ing jailers." He said.

________________________________________________________________________

And there is chapter four. Send me plot bunnies through you're reviews, maybe they will live up to the bunny name. Don't worry though, I won't discontinue this story anytime soon, I'm still enjoying it. I'll probably try to update by Father's day, even though it's like a day and a couple of hours away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-Twilight Symphony.


	5. Training

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! YAY! I hope you did something for your father. Big or small, let him see that you care! Anyway this is going to be a pretty short chapter, but it centers on Suzume and Grimmjow, I think they need a chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

________________________________________________________________________

Isane Kotetsu walked towards the large double doors of the infirmary. It was early morning, the rest of the castle was asleep, Isane simply wanted to check on her patients, after all, if nothing else, Isane Kotetsu was devoted to her job. As she opened the doors, the smell of herbs hit her. She sighed in happiness, just because she was devoted to her job didn't mean she wasn't happy.

The smile on her face disappeared when her eyes crossed an empty bed.

_Not again_ she mentally cried, rushing out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

In front of a roaring waterfall, sides heaving, hair blowing in the wind, Suzume preformed a series of attacks to her training opponent. She leapt, twisting in the air and delivering a grouping of kicks to the target, denting it slightly. She turned once she landed, lashing a leg out and striking the dummy in a sweeping motion, which caused a slight crack in the metal armor it wore. She rounded again, gaining distance from the dummy, and charged once more.

Isane ran to the location where she usually found Suzume. She thought of checking other places, but this was closest, and on that injured foot, Suzume wouldn't make it far on her own. When she arrived, she saw Suzume sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. As she approached Suzume noticed her and groaned.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this, Suzume-san." Isane scolded, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to be ready for when they come back." She said, eyes determined.

"You know, there is a chance that the enemy won't come back." Isane said, smiling weakly.

"Then, for when we go to get the others back." Suzume said, looking at Isane.

Isane looked at her sheepishly, and then rose.

"Well, if you're going to train, which I'm only letting you do, by the way, because I think you're right, at least don't use you're bad arm and leg until they heal." She said, walking away, smiling slightly.

Suzume smiled at her friend, and got back to work.

________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow walked in the forests, carrying Panthera with him. He had a somewhat less demeaning task then paper pushing today, but he'd much rather be with Urahara, figuring out how to get back Orihime and Halibel, and yes, even Ulquiorra. Instead, he had to patrol.

_Ah well, maybe something good will come of it. _The teal haired man thought. He turned the corner of the trail and saw that his thoughts hit the bull's eye. There, beating the ever living crap out of some tree was Suzume.

Grimmjow strutted up behind her, grinning before yelling "BOO!" Suzume screamed and lashed out with a hand, socking him in the jaw. _It was worth it _the teal haired man thought.

Suzume put a hand to her face. At first Grimmjow thought she was being apologetic, until he heard laughter. Suzume slapped her knee, screaming with laughter as she pointed at him.

"What are you DOING here?" He growled, eyeing her up and down. She certainly didn't look better.

She was still laughing.

"HEY!" He yelled, getting her attention

"Training." She replied in between giggles.

He surveyed the scene, and noticed quite a few training dummies with their heads bashed in, their rickety old spare armor dented and cracked. _This girl packs a wallop. _He thought as he returned his gaze to her.

"You should be resting." He said, angry and confused and… was that worry? Nah.

She turned her gaze on him, and then broke out in more giggles. "That's what Isane told me!" She screamed, still laughing at him.

"But… I have to be able to help the people who took me in, and saved from that brothel owner." She said, bowing to him.

"She was a whore? Better remember that…where the hell did that come from?" He thought "Stop that." He said, annoyed with her bow.

She quickly returned to her previous position.

He looked at her for a moment, and then said: "Want help?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kisuke Urahara watched the training session, sitting on a mat that was located on the top of the waterfall. Sipping his tea, he watched as Suzume dodged Grimmjow's swing of a branch (couldn't use Panthera for training…yet.) and socked him in the stomach. She tried so knock his feet out from under him, but he jumped and swung the stick down. _Crack!_ The branch had been blocked by Suzume's left arm, which was starting to bleed from the branch's sharp bark. Suzume did not show any pain, instead gritting her teeth and slamming her fist into Grimmjow's nose. Nothing was broken, and the cut wasn't too deep, but it _hurt! _

Urahara observed this, and had only one thought: _That girl and Yoruichi have one thing in common: They both have a killer left hook._

__________________________________________________________________________

There ya go! I still haven't gotten any reviews for my last chapter, so I hope this one will do! I'll keep writing, you keep reading!

-Twilight Symphony.


	6. The Three Captives

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ulquiorra spat blood from his mouth as he was tossed back into his cell by his orange haired jailer. He sighed, wondering _why _exactly he was stuck with this annoying boy as his jailer. His mind wandered elsewhere as he waited for the pain from his interrogation to stop. That thought brought even more painful memories with it as he pictured his two interrogators, both of which were ridiculous in appearance. One had vibrant pink hair which, in Ulquiorra's opinion, made him look even more insane. The other interrogator was even madder than the first; he had drills coming out of his face, a huge eyesore of a headdress, and monochrome skin. Their appearance only showed a small fraction of how warped both minds were. Both of the so called "scientists" spouted nonsense about "perfection" and "test subjects". Unfortunately for his two interrogators, he had not cracked, causing them to use more severe methods than the last set. However, by the order of the two's leader, the king of Sekitan, Sousuke Aizen, they could not kill him.

He directed his thoughts to the two other captives, Orihime and Halibel. He knew Halibel would not crack under interrogation, but, he was worried about the _onna_, the woman. He then thought of her, copper hair flowing around her as her eyes flashed with an inner fire. He was reassured, she was far stronger then he emotionally. She had a will of stone, and would not crack under interrogation.

"Boy.' His voice rasped across the cell, his throat dry from the meals of prison.

Ichigo turned and regarded the green eyed man, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What?"

"The woman," He said, pausing to cough, "is she unharmed?" He finished.

Ichigo turned to him, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course, Rukia won't let anything hurt her, though I know that my hospitality to you has been lacking." He said grinning. Ulquiorra returned the grin with a deadpan glare.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, propping his feat on the desk in front of him.

"She isn't being tortured, you know." He sighed, closing his eyes. Ulquiorra turned to him, regarding him with mild interest.

"Aizen doesn't want her for tactical info, it's her powers." He sighed, folding his hands.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly. He had heard of Orihime's miraculous power, the ability to reject events. He, along with most of the population of their country, had never seen these powers. To think that a man like Aizen could get a hold of them, and that he would use them to reject entire countries, was truly a frightening concept. He settled on the stone floor of his cell, silencing the thoughts, and resting before the next interrogation.

________________________________________________________________________

Halibel's eyes opened slightly, their otherworldly green piercing through the darkness of her cell. It wasn't a cell in the traditional sense, it was carpeted, it had a bed, and multiple comforts. Halibel would rather be in a stone, barred cell. This game Aizen was playing, the illusion that they were guests, was another attempt to unnerve them. She knew that Ulquiorra was not in such a room, but a stone floored cell. Orihime was also in a furnished room, and was not being tortured, much to Halibel's satisfaction.

The door creaked open, and a spoon shaped hood poked through the crack. _"Oh wonderful." _Halibel thought sarcastically. Nnoitra's face was split by a toothy grin as he carried in a platter of food.

"Here ya go, one for the lady." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Wow, you got through a sentence without cursing, good job." Halibel said dryly.

The grin turned upside down. "Who ****ing asked you?" He said, slamming the platter on the table.

Halibel allowed herself a slight grin, which was hidden behind the tall collar of her clothes "_Perhaps not everything is bad, after all, he isn't all that terrible."_

_Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Did I just think of the enemy as "not all that terrible?" My training must really be slipping in this hellhole. _She thought to herself as she tucked into her meal.

________________________________________________________________________

Orihime lay on her bed, thumbing through a book that Rukia had left on the table. It was entitled: "Romio and Juliet" Orihime had just gotten to the balcony scene when Rukia returned, and she hastily put it back on the table and tried to look innocent.

Rukia laughed at her attempts, and said "You can look at it, I've read it multiple times." Rukia was dressed in comfortable clothing, as she would have to watch Orihime through the night. The comfortable clothing in question was a pair of yellow and orange pajamas, decorated with white rabbit heads. Orihime's thoughts drifted to sleepovers, untill she saw Sode no Shirayuki strapped to Rukia's side.

_That's right_. She thought _I'm a prisoner_, _this should not be fun._

Rukia noticed the depressed expression on Orihime's face, and she too, was depressed by it. The cloud of sadness engulfed the room, until Orihime sighed, and turned her gaze to another "comfort" item under Rukia's arm. A beat up, patched and raggedy plush bunny.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the rabbit.

"This is Chappy! I've had it for most of my life! Isn't she CUTE?" Rukia said, holding up the bunny like an idol, smiling hugely.

Orihime returned this smile, grinning at her jailer's silliness. "Where did you get her?" Orihime asked, thinking on the snow bunnies she used to make as a child.

Rukia's smile diminished, and then disappeared. Orihime frowned slightly, wondering what she said wrong.

"My sister gave it to me." Rukia whispered, hanging her head. "She couldn't support both of us, so she left me in the capital's market." Rukia said. "I don't blame her though, it had to be done." Rukia continued, hurt gracing her eyes. "She had been married to Nee-sama." Orihime knew of Rukia's powerful, albeit cold, brother. "She died from her illness, and my only regret is that I could not meet her." Tears fell from Rukia's eyes, catching the light as they encroached on the ground.

Orihime saw this, and took action. She wrapped her arms around Rukia and hugged the diminutive girl close. Rukia went from crying to sobbing and wailing as she returned the embrace. One thought crossed Orihime's mind: _"Friends and enemies, no matter who, they are people."_

________________________________________________________________________

There, updated. Sorry that I didn't write for a while, I had problems to deal with.

Anyway, any mistakes you find, tell me about them. I'm also thinking about getting a Beta for this story, anyone interested? Review with your answer.

Twilight Symphony.


	7. Routine

KONICHIWA PEOPLE! (I'm running out of synonyms) The story continues as the ever-so crazy author returns! Enjoy, R&R, just read the dumb thing already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

"My, my, yet another prisoner to interrogate?" The creepy voice floated down the hallway as Halibel was being lead down it.

"You do realize that this one is probably tougher then the last, and that you're pathetic methods will not scratch her in the least?" Another voice floated down the hallway, this one sounding snobbish and self absorbed.

"YOU DARE CALL MY METHODES PATHETIC YOU PINK HAIRED HYPOCRYTE?!" The first voice screeched back at the second.

"Mayuri-sama…" A third voice said this one small and shy.

"BE QUIET YOU STUPID BITCH!" The sound of skin striking skin echoed down the hall as a thump was heard.

Nnoitra turned to Halibel and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it faltered as he remembered who the HELL he was comforting.

Now why had he wanted to comfort her in the first place?

Why had she wanted HIM to comfort her?

All these thoughts disappeared when the two "scientists" came into view.

"Now, let's try to get this lovely lady to cooperate hmmm?" The pink haired, bespectacled freak said, turning to his partner.

"I believe that we can at least cooperate on that." Mayuri said, glancing at Szayel momentarily before shoving Halibel from Nnoitra's grip and pushing her into the room.

Halibel's eyes pleaded for help, but she said nothing.

Nnoitra reached out and grasped her hand comfortingly before turning and walking back down the hall.

Halibel was thankful, at least for that comfort.

________________________________________________________________________

Orihime walked next to Rukia as the crossed the halls of the Sekitan palace. Rukia would smile and wave to a few people, who in turn, smiled back. Some people, however, frowned at Orihime, whispering and pointing behind her back. In fact, other than the people who smiled to Rukia, _everyone _was pointing and frowning their disapproval. Orihime shifted a little closer to Rukia, who turned and smiled gently.

"Rukia-chan!" A voice called out as two women bounded towards the pair.

The bounding was a bad move.

Orihime watched in shock as men fell from their perches on banisters, chairs, etc. as the larger of the two women bounced across to them. She was not the only thing that bounced. The second of the two women, a smaller, black haired girl who wore a shy smile and walked behind the large chested woman.

"Rangiku-san! Momo-chan!" Rukia cried running towards the two, dragging Orihime along with her. "I didn't know you were back yet!" Rukia cried. "How was the mission with Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia asked eyes gleaming mischievously. "Did he make a move?" She asked, eyeing Momo. Momo, being the girl she was, turned bright red at that, before attempting to change the subject.

"Rukia-san, who is that?" She asked, pointing toward Orihime.

"This is Orihime-chan! They brought her back from the raid on Kane, and they asked me to take care of her." Rukia said, eyeing the two women for their reactions.

Much to her relief both smiled and greeted Orihime, before asking questions.

"What's it like being a member of a Royal Family?" "What's you're country like?" "Got a special someone back home?"

Most of these questions resulted in stuttering, blushing and embarrassment, but Orihime answered them all, and then the final question came:

"Do you like to shop?"

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra spat blood on the polished floor of the dojo as he blocked yet another strike from Ichigo's bokken. The dark haired man lashed out with his sword, striking Ichigo's at an odd angle, causing it to fall from his hand.

"You're very good." Ichigo said, retrieving his bokken.

"The best in Kane, though some would disagree." Images of Grimmjow flashed through Ulquiorra's head.

"_These two would probably get along."_ Ulquiorra thought, taking his stance.

"Time for a break." Ichigo said, dropping his bokken, the wood making a clattering sound as it hit the floor.

Ulquiorra lowered his sword, before dropping it as well.

The two sat at a table in the far corner, watching the trainees fighting.

"_Trash" _He said, watching their futile display.

A dangerous smile appeared on Ichigo's lips as he got a _wonderful _idea.

"Hey, everyone listen up!" Ichigo cried as he rose from the table.

The trainees lined up on the opposite wall of where Ichigo stood.

"Now, my associate here…" He paused as a loud chorus of boos and hisses erupted from the men and women. "Thinks that all of you're sword skills are lacking, to say the least."

He continued. Another round of boos filled the room. "That is why, this prisoner, will be fighting each of you on _level terms. _Two bokken, no kido, cero, bala, etc." He said, grinning as many faces turned to Ulquiorra and gave him the "I am going to murder you slowly and painfully." Look. "Get ready." Ichigo finished turning to Ulquiorra, who hadn't moved.

"Why should I do this?" He said, looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Because A: I can make you're life _really _miserable, and B: If you do this, and teach them what they are doing wrong, I'll let you see the woman." He whispered.

Ulquiorra picked up his bokken and moved to stand in front of the line of students.

________________________________________________________________________

That's that then. 7 chapters, my longest story yet. But, it's not over yet, and it won't end any time soon, don't worry. Also, for those who don't know, a bokken is a wooden training sword used in kendo. You can see Renji using one against Kira in one of the Soul Society Ark's episodes. Thanks and remember to Review!

₪אθ (Random symbols.)

-Twilight Sympohny.


	8. Nightmares

This chapter's a bit darker, but I suppose dark is necessary in light. By light of course, I mean FLUFF! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

________________________________________________________________________

"Suzume." Quiet voices whispered in her skull, taunting and teasing her once again.

"Suzume, you're useless." They laughed, their voices ringing in her ears as she tried to block them out.

"Oh, you don't believe us? Then watch for yourself!" They cackled, forcing pictures into her head.

_Oh no. _She thought, _Anything but this one. _She begged to the void, her eyes watering behind their closed lids.

________________________________________________________________________

It was raining. This was not especially odd, considering that they lived in a country KNOWN for water, but still, it made her happy.

Inside, fire was crackling in the stone fireplace that stood on the far wall of their home. Suzume loved the fire as much as she loved the water, the two go hand in hand, or so she said. Of course, Suzume was not inside, enjoying the fire like any other child would on a rainy day that any other child would think boring and depressing. Oh no, she was _outside, _standing in the rain in her coat, looking at a turned piece of earth, or rather, what was growing _out _of the small plot of soil.

"KAA-SAN!" The 9 year old yelled, pointing to the small plot. "IT'S GROWING!" She yelled, her hand aimed towards the small miracle of leaves.

Her mother smiled from the inside of the house, looking out at her baby, standing in the middle of the rain, pointing at a small plant as if it had just asked to have a spot at the table that night. Of course, she thought, I doubt we could offer one anyway. The bill for their family was tight, but with the help of her husband, she found ways to get by. The fact that they didn't have a lot of money actually had a silver lining, and her name was Suzume. The little girl was so engrossed in everything around her, not in material goods, or food, but in nature. The fact that she grew a small vegetable plant, from a little seed that they found on the road on the way home, made her dance in the rain, as she did now.

_That's it _She thought as she hiked up her skirts, pulled open the door to their small home, and ran out, waltzing and tangoing her way to her daughter. The two preformed the box step, the leap frog, (one of Suzume's improvisations) and, of course, the tango. Tango was one of Suzume's absolute favorite dances, as it had been taught to her by her father. Said man had just returned from a long day down at the harbor, work as a porter was not easy in the least, and saw the two women in his life dancing in the back yard, both of them being soaked completely. He just _had _to cut in.

As she found herself being swept off her feet, and on to her father's broad shoulders, Suzume giggled at how her mother smiled tenderly, lovingly at her father. He danced with passion, and grace that her mother said had taken years to teach him. After all, she was the one who taught him how to dance.

After they had successfully celebrated the birth of Suzume's plant, the three of them sat by the fire and told stories. Stories about ghosts, pirates, damsels and knights, all of her favorite tales. After they had dried off, Suzume's mother put her to bed, tucking the blankets around the small girl, and kissing her forehead. Suzume hugged her mother and father and told them she loved them so.

It would be her last words to her parents

________________________________________________________________________

Back in the barracks of the castle guards, Grimmjow regarded the young women sleeping on his bed. After healing sufficiently, Unohana let her take residence with whomever she chose, and, with Grimmjow being one of the people she was comfortable around, had been her first choice. He, of course, took the couch, much to her displeasure, feeling guilty about running him out of his own bed. Now, he saw the black hair scattered around the girl's face as she mumbled to herself in her sleep.

It was then that Grimmjow saw tears sliding down her beautiful features, wetting her cheeks and dripping off her chin. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering what could possibly reduce such a strong woman as Suzume to tears. He then realized, he knew virtually nothing about the woman.

_God, This woman is so confusing, but she's no pushover, I wonder if… _He thought, and then mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts. _It would never work _he berated himself, but all these thoughts dispelled when Suzume started thrashing around in her sleep, the covers wrapping around her like a cocoon, bending but, never releasing.

Grimmjow flung off the covers he had used for his makeshift bed, his shirtless back gleaming from the moonlight that poured in from the window. The arrancar was at the bedside, one clothed leg kneeling on the carpet as he reached out for the young woman, hoping to comfort her from whatever nightmare plagued her.

________________________________________________________________________

Suzume remembered everything about that day, the first day of her torment. Waking up in that dark room, surrounded by strangers. She soon discovered that she had been taken from her home in the dead of night, and sold to a slave trader. She wondered what had happened to her parents, but didn't dare ask.

Everything from there was a blur. The slave market, her first "home". The woman who had bought her wanted a maid, a servant, so "home" isn't really the best term. After she had "used up her usefulness" she was sold to another owner, and the cycle repeated.

When she turned 18, she was sold to her latest and last owner. The fat brothel owner bought many young women, and sold them to anyone who came along. This was the fate that Suzume had to live with for two years, until her not-so knight came along. She had fought her owners, both with words and with her fists, but it had not been enough. She couldn't save her parents, she couldn't save herself.

_But, _She thought, her fists tightening, _I will save the daughters of Urahara-sama. That, I can do. _She thought, banishing the voices that still whispered and cackled as she woke with a start.

________________________________________________________________________

"Grimmjow?" She whispered, confused. His arms were draped around her, hugging her close.

Grimmjow recoiled immediately as she awoke, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Umm, err, sorry bout' that." He rambled, trying to defend himself, blushing madly.

She just smiled slightly, _it was just a hug,_ she thought, and then moved towards him.

"Why did you stop?"

He looked at her, and then moved back towards his couch.

"Goodnight Grimmjow." She laughed.

"Night' Suzume." He whispered.

__________________________________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________

I, like every other respectable author (even of fan fiction), is open to advice. Since I noticed that I haven't been getting reviews for a while, I was really starting to get down in the dumps about my writing. Is it because my writings terrible? Or, maybe you just lost interest? Whatever it is, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I don't write for reviews, but they really can support and inspire.

Now that I have that out of the way… COOKIES FOR EVERYONE BEACAUSE WE ALL NEED A COOKIE AT ONE POINT IN OUR LIVES!!!! COMFORT FOOD!!!!!

Also, I'm going to begin putting a poll like thing that you can vote about through you're reviews, yes, I know that I can put one on my profile, but I saw this in a fanfic once, and I want to try it. Now the first poll question will be in the next chapter, as I haven't thought it up yet. Ja Ne People.

-Twilight Symphony


	9. Interrogations

The crazy author is back with his story that nobody reads! Well, you're the exception.

Anyway, sorry for not updating, but a lot of things happened and they were just more important then this story, which means they were pretty important, because I love this story. Anywayzers, I'm heading up to my cottage tomorrow, and so, I'll try to give you one last update before I go. Now what fish will I catch while I'm up there…?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Nnoitra was literally losing sleep over Halibel. Those two wackjobs have had her for hours, and still had not cracked her. Nnoitra knew how much those two loved tortures, in fact, he usually did too.

_So why not now? _The voice in his head echoed as Santa Maria asked the question.

He turned to his zanpakuto, which was resting against the wall.

_She's a woman, she shouldn't have to deal with those sadists, and she's too weak._

_Ah, now you're making excuses to cover up for it. _The zanpakuto laughed at its master.

_What the hell do you mean? _The irate soldier asked, frowning at his scythe.

_I suppose it's something you'll have to discover for yourself. _With that, Santa Maria closed itself off from Nnoitra, leaving the soldier in the dark.

Before Nnoitra could attempt to continue this conversation, Byakuya Kuchiki appeared at his door.

"Why're you here noble? You bored of racing Zommari?" Nnoitra grinned as he insulted the noble.

The mask remained in place as Byakuya spoke five words:

"You're prisoner is being released."

By the time he reached the 5th word, Nnoitra was already half way across the palace, using sonido to reach the interrogation chambers as fast as he could.

_Hold on, you stupid, stubborn woman, hold on._

__________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra turned, his bokken smashing in to the back of a trainee that had tried to attack him.

Three others rushed him at the same time, trying to corner him. He quickly knocked two to the ground and disarmed the other, before swiping the sword across his torso. The man fell with a thud, and his beaten and bruised body fell with all the others that littered the dojo floor, all of them alive, but sorely beaten and their bokken flung away from their hands.

Ichigo saw this and his jaw fell.

"Well…" He said awkwardly, pausing to survey the damage. "I guess we need to train harder." He said, still bewildered.

A series of groans came from the piles of students.

Ulquiorra dropped his bokken, not even winded.

"Now fulfill your promise."

________________________________________________________________________

Nnoitra burst through the metal door of the interrogation room and saw Halibel.

She was cuffed to an examination table and had metal rods poking out from her arms, legs and chest. These rods were connected to wires that gave off different toxins and chemicals that coursed through Halibel's body, causing her to yelp in pain, or at least it should have.

"THAT DAMNED WOMAN HAS NOT SCREAMED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE INTERROGATION!" The hysterical Mayuri screamed pointing at Halibel who smiled weakly underneath her collar.

"Hello idiot, why are you here?" She said softly, grimacing as she spoke softly.

Nnoitra would have yelled at her, saying that it was his duty, but instead, Santa Maria left his back and found its way to Mayuri's throat.

"Take. Them. Out. NOW!" He yelled as the scientist backed away slowly, quickly getting to work on removing the metal rods.

Szayel walked in on the scene and saw Mayuri removing the devices and stared quizzically.

"Idiot, we're not finished yet, we still have the poison that will…" He trailed off as he noticed Nnoitra, standing there with a huge axe scythe hybrid, with a VERY displeased look on his face.

His hand closed down on Szayel's neck within 0.3 seconds, and SQUEEZED.

Once Halibel had been freed from the needles, she slowly, and painfully, got up and put a hand on Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Stop it." She whispered.

Nnoitra turned his head to her, frowning as he took in her appearance, and lowered his hand.

Halibel's eyes shone in relief as she started to waver a little.

Nnoitra caught her as she collapsed, and carried her bridal style back to his quarters.

Both Mayuri and Szayel looked at their retreating forms in wonder and had the same thought:

"_She actually stopped Nnoitra from killing us. No one who had ever come into contact with an angry Nnoitra has ever survived, let alone that." _

Both developed the same sneer as they pondered revenge.

________________________________________________________________________

Ah, now, to bed. Tomorrow I leave on a five hour car drive. I hope I can get some inspiration while I'm there. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

And now, the first Dark Blade quiz question of Randomness!

Would you rather have the powers of an Arrancar or a Shinigami? (or a Vizard?)


	10. Meetings

Ahhhhhh. I'm back from a week of nothing but swimming, fishing and reading. And, of course, pondering this story. I came up with a lot of… original ideas. Anyway, have fun reading, and if you want to hear about my ONLY fish I hooked in all the times I went fishing, look at the end author's note.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra was led along the path that led to Orihime's cell. He wasn't expecting to meet the object of his thoughts on the way there. As Orihime's eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips, he allowed himself a small, barely there, smile. She bounded across the path, accompanied by Rukia and Matsumoto.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw Orihime's assets, Ulquiorra noticed and turned him a small, displeased frown, before punching him in the arm.

When she reached them, the first thing she did was hug Ulquiorra fiercely (Ichigo: Lucky Bastard) and then turned to Ichigo.

"I take it you are Ulquiorra-san's captor?" She asked, folding her arms in front of herself, her eyes hidden.

"Yes." Ichigo said, not understanding the situation.

_Smack!_

"That is for the condition you let him sink into." She said her eyes flashing as Ichigo fingered his face, before smiling sheepishly.

"I suppose I deserve that." He said, "I respect a woman who stands up for herself."

Then, as soon as it had come, Orihime's anger faded, and she smiled at the captor, who, while disturbed by the sudden mood swings, smiled back.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE YOU DESERVE THIS!" Rukia yelled as she planted her foot against Ichigo's face.

"SHUT UP BITCH MIDGET!" He yelled, grabbing her foot, and flipping her over so that she couldn't kick him.

All present sweatdropped as the two fought, before Matsumoto piped up:

"Should we play matchmaker for the two of them?" She asked.

The two immediately broke up and split blushing, and both yelled "WITH THAT THING?!"

A vision of her _many _failed attempts to do so with Hinamori and Hitsugaya flashed through her head and she grinned.

_Maybe Operation: Watermelon would work with those two instead._

________________________________________________________________________

Halibel awoke with a start; she looked around, wondering where she was, before a voice spoke out.

"You're finally awake." Nnoitra said, coming out of the bathroom with a cold cloth.

Halibel narrowed her eyes at him, before remembering the events of the lab and softening her gaze.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly looking at the ground.

"For what?" She asked, her brows furrowing as she pondered his words.

"For everything. Because of my f****ing attitude, how I let you be dragged to those lunatics, and for saving you."

The sentence surprised her,

"I shouldn't have threatened Szayel and Mayuri, those F***ers probably will go and plead to Aizen-sama to get a less "unstable" captor." Nnoitra said, looking at the ground.

She rose, and Nnoitra looked up in shock, before she hugged him fiercely.

"You're the only one who could actually stand talking to someone with the personality of a brick. I don't know how that Kurosaki man will ever live through Ulquiorra's imprisonment." She said, smiling underneath her collar.

Nnoitra looked at the short woman for a second, before bursting out laughing.

Halibel smiled and hugged him tighter.

________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow ran through the market filled with chattering people, Suzume jumped past him, her hair billowing out behind her. The two keeping even pace as they rushed through the crowded place. They exchanged blows as they jumped over stands, dodged people, and drifted on corners. Children were running after them as the two fought at high speeds.

Suzume landed a few good hits as she parried Grimmjow's fists, before he grabbed her hand and threw her at an empty table. The children gasped as she sailed towards the wooden counter. At the last second she stuck a hand out, using her momentum to flip over, onto a wall. She then redirected her movement, and launched herself off the wall.

Grimmjow raised his arm to block when suddenly a hand grabbed each arm. The two were sent sailing into the air, before landing on the floor, next to each other. Above them, a dark skinned woman sat, crouched as her yellow eyes glimmered with laughter.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Grimmjow gasped, before righting himself into a kneeling position. Even Grimmjow showed respect to the queen. The queen had proven herself on the battlefield multiple times, defeating great opponents, and had trained countless assassins and warriors, including her handmaiden, Soi Fon, who accompanied her now.

Suzume joined Grimmjow in kneeling before both were smacked over the forehead.

"No kneeling, you're not toads here!" She laughed as Soi Fon was reminded of their first meeting.

The two looked up, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, you should know that we're going to go over the battle plan for the Sekitan siege." Yoruichi said, stretching her arms up over her head, yawning.

By the time she lowered her head from her yawn, Grimmjow and Suzume were gone, and she could make out Grimmjow's teal hair in the distance.

________________________________________________________________________

Now wasn't that fun? I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but more will follow so…

Now, I was using my lucky lure, the Blue Fox. We had been trolling on the cold lake waters for a couple hours, and we were just ready to hear back, when I got a bite! I hooked him, and pulled him and reeled, untill the reel came off the pole! He got away, but I still had the reel and Blue Fox, so I didn't lost much, except the fish.

Question: If Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu hypnotizes anyone who see's it's release, then did he hypnotize all of Seireitei? Or just the Captains?

Well, untill next time.

Oh yeah, 10 FREAKING' CHAPTERS BABY! YATTA!

Twilight Symphony.


	11. Those Last, Peaceful Days

First of all, I'm really sorry that I didn't update as quickly as I thought I would. Sometimes my enthusiasm just… disappears. So, here you go.

Read & Review

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

As they approached the large iron doors, Grimmjow turned to Suzume, eyeing her as she walked beside him. She turned and glanced at him, before both quickly looked away blushing.

"Stay here." Grimmjow said.

Suzume kept walking.

Grimmjow sighed, knowing it was hopeless.

Grimmjow and Suzume entered the torch-lit war room. There, Urahara and his three generals, Neliel Tu Odvershvank (A/N Is that right?), her green hair cascading behind her as they looked over the battle plans. To her right was Kenpachi Zaraki, blood thirsty smirk firmly in place, and, to her left, Tessai, who was in charge of the ranged assault of the battle. Urahara sat across from them, his hat drawn down, shadowing his eyes.

He waved the two over, after all, they had a rather large part in this. The two looked at the schematics of the castle, and the specs on the enemy troops, before Urahara knocked them out of their concentration.

"Suzume-san, Yoruichi-chan tells me that you fight quite well" Urahara said, smiling to himself. He obviously didn't see Yoruichi behind him.

The next minute Urahara's face was covered in bruises and a VERY pissed off Yoruichi was sitting in his former chair.

"All right, this is what we want you two to do…" She said, pointing to a part on the plan…

________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra, Halibel, Ichigo, Rukia and Nnoitra sat at a large wooden table. In the kitchen across from it, a series of gurgles, bubbles, crashes and explosions could be heard.

Orihime Inoue, was cooking.

With each and every sound that came from the small, kitchen push door, the waiting prisoners and jailers eyes got a little wider. After 5 minutes, Ulquiorra's eyes were burning a hole in the kitchen door.

_Ding!_

Sweat was now trickling down the back of everyones head as a squeal was heard from the kitchen, followed by a plop as the evil was lowered onto the plates. Then Orihime exited the kitchen with a platter in her arms.

The food was purple. It was also slimy, and had chunks of orange in it, accompanied by what looked like a green grapefruit as a side dish.

"Eat up!" Inoue cried as she set the THING down on the table.

"Um…" Rukia said, before being elbowed by Halibel.

"The less you know, the happier you'll be." She said, before picking up a fork and digging it into the purple glop. Everyone else followed suit.

Ichigo turned as purple as the food, Nnoitra started mouthing curse words while giving a thumbs up to Inoue, Rukia was as pale as Chappy, and Halibel pulled up her collar even farther to cover more of her face.

Ulquiorra looked the same as ever.

Inoue smiled brightly and started to eat her meal.

________________________________________________________________________

Mayuri and Szayel were both laughing maniacally on the inside as Aizen gave them conformation on switching Halibel's jailer, before hurrying back to their respective labs. They would make sure that that stuck up woman would be in as much pain as possible.

________________________________________________________________________

Aizen himself delivered the news to Nnoitra, and, surprisingly, Nnoitra didn't react violently as he would have hoped, instead, he kept his cool, and Aizen left afterwards.

It was _after _Aizen left that Nnoitra exploded. He was near spitting up blood, and had chopped up half his room with Santa Maria, before Halibel came in.

She listened to his rant before standing, and asking: "Who did they pick." Her voice laced with hurt.

Nnoitra looked up at her, his eyes as sad as hers. "They picked Yammy."

________________________________________________________________________

There! Chapter 11! Anyway, soon the siege will commence, or finish, who knows?

Thanks a lot for reading, and please review!

Twilight Symphony.


	12. Diversions and Decisions

Ah, it feels good to get updating a bit faster. Not much to say, except thanks for all the reviews! Now, all I need is a little luck, a pinch of creativity, and…

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Shadows flickered in the circle of light that the torch was releasing. Tall grass, dense trees, and a river to boot. Suzume smiled to herself as the two guards yawned, obviously tired from their shift.

_Pretty soon, you can sleep forever. _A somewhat sadistic smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out two knives, and prepared to throw.

_CRASH!_

An explosion echoed from the other side of the enemy wall. The guards looked up, startled.

_Grimmjow must be enjoying himself. _She smiled at the thought, before letting the knives fly.

_______________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow was, in fact, enjoying himself immensely. To get the guards' attention, he had released his zanpakuto, and now was glowering at the Sekitan guards, who turned tail and fled. He laughed maniacally as guards ran from his display. He appeared in front of them with a burst of sonido, and roared, sending a sonic boom, causing more death and destruction. He smiled wildly, before realizing that he had just wiped out all of the guards here. He turned his gaze to the lesser defended south side of the castle, hoping that Suzume hadn't been caught,

More guards appeared in front of him, surprisingly using shunpo. He bore his teeth at them, before smirking in a more human fashion. After all, he knew that his Suzume-chan (she would kill him for calling her that) could handle herself. He darted towards the new group, laughing once again.

________________________________________________________________________

Suzume slipped by, unnoticed until she was upon her opponent. Bodies littered the floors of the hallways as she threw knives and slit throats. Yoruichi and Soi-fon gave her extra stealth training, and Grimmjow had taught her how to deal with a fair fight.

_But, _She thought, _assassins never fight fair. _She fingered a glass bottle in her pocket, but, suddenly, voices were heard down the hall.

Two guards walked down the hall, and saw the bodies littering the floor in front of them. The began yelling and crying for help, before two shuriken pierced their throats.

Suzume leapt down from her hiding spot, a light fixture, before running down the halls once more, more knives at the ready. She really, truly was hoping for some actual action, but, another part of her enjoyed this line of work. Well, as much as you can enjoy killing without being Grimmjow.

________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Halibel, Rukia and etc. (Nnoitra: Hey! Me: What? All you're names came up underlined with red!) were sitting in the infirmary, Halibel being treated once again for several fractures in her arms and legs, courtesy of Yammi. Nnoitra was pacing back and forth as he grit his teeth, amazed at how Yammi had gotten off scot free after attacking Halibel like this!

The others watched him as he took out his anger on the various instruments lying around. The medics had started to treat the fractures with reiatsu, and left while it began to take its effect. The group was talking quietly amongst themselves before they heard a loud crash outside.

The three captors looked outside, seeing fire, death, and corpses. They nodded to each other, before turning the three captives, who were looking at them quizzically (except Ulquiorra (poker face) Schiffer). Nnoitra walked towards Halibel, before picking her up bridal style. She turned her patented glare on him, and fought the urge to beat the snot out of him. Rukia and Ichigo stood next to Ulquiorra and Orihime, who could walk quite well.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked, alarm shrouding her features, before Rukia piped up.

"We thought it over, and talked about it for hours, and we've come to a decision." She said, worry, happiness and fear all crowding her features. All three answered at once.

"We're getting you three out of here."

_______________________________________________________________________

Well, did you expect that cliffhanger? Did ya, did ya, did ya? As well as Suzume being a kick ass ninja, and Grimmjow finally being able to take out some of that frustration on his enemies! Well, I know this chapter (as well as most of my others) was pretty short, but I think I'll do a double length next time. Not making any promises, but, it's a possibility.

R&R.

Twilight Symphony


	13. Emotions and Self Sacrifice

Hello again! Ooh, unlucky thirteen! Ah well, it's always good to update and have fun writing. However, I've got a question for anyone who wants to answer it. How is it, that A Dark Blade, which has 12, now 13 chapters, only has at least 15 reviews, while Poker Night, my first story has at least 14? I just don't understand it. Maybe people like my other story better, because it's humor, instead of a serious plot. Anyway, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

The three captives stared at their jailers in shock. No one moved for a few seconds, before an explosion and a roar jolted them awake.

"What are you _thinking_? How can you say that, knowing the consequences?" Halibel said, anger and fear showing through her carefully compiled emotional mask. Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo, questioning him, but not showing any emotion.

Orihime was horrified. They were about to risk their lives for her, and commit terrible treason to their home country. _All for her._

"I won't allow it." She thought furiously, trying to find someway to stop them. She opened her moth to speak, to yell at them, to tell them they were _insane, _but, Rukia and Ichigo interrupted her.

"We know the risk." Rukia said, looking at the princess.

"I told you I respect a woman who stands up for herself, and so, I will defend you and your companions with my life." Ichigo said, unsheathing Zangetsu.

Nnoitra took Santa Maria from his back, and gingerly lowered Halibel to the floor, as the reiatsu had healed her wound.

The captives all bowed their heads, before another explosion was heard.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra murmered, and they all dashed towards the door, ready for what await them.

________________________________________________________________________

Blood spilled and seeped in the halls like water, and knives jutted out of the necks of at least 50 guards. Orihime and Rukia gaped at the sight, while the others turned their heads in disgust. Even Ulquiorra showed discomfort at the slaughter.

"Who could have done this?" Rukia said, kneeling down and checking a body for an unlikely pulse, or, how long ago he had been killed. Suddenly a dark figure flipped down from the ceiling, and knives and shuriken rained down on the soldier, who brought her arms up in a desperate guard. The knives screamed towards her, before bouncing off a triangular shield harmlessly. Orihime's hands were at her hairpins, and she fired off Koten Zanshun at the cloaked figure, who jumped out of the way. The others charged, hoping to defeat this enemy quickly, but, Orihime extended an arm and stopped them.

The cloaked figure looked at them in surprise, before turning around at the last second to see Koten Zanshun barreling towards her. It was still the same size, but the bodies that littered the floor were being thrown forwards by the shockwave it was emitting. They could see that it was much more powerful then the usual Koten Zanshun. The figure jumped back in hopes of dodging, but ran right into the group, who grabbed it's arms and legs.

The huge blast was still approaching.

"ORIHIME!" They cried, as the ball of golden light thundered closer. Then, the ball of light stopped and returned to it's mistress. Ulquiorra eyed Orihime and then asked: "Why was it so much more powerful?"

"Well, you see, Orihime's powers are based off her emotions, and so, the more she feels, the more power her abilities receive. Koten Zanshun is all her negative emotions, rolled into one. Anger, is the prime power for Koten Zanshun, and so, it is not very powerful when Orihime uses it, thanks to her kind personality." Halibel said, everyone staring quizzically at her through the whole explanation.

"Um… if you don't mind…" The figure said, it's hood falling back to reveal a long brown haired (yes, I changed it.) woman.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked for everyone.

"My name is Suzume, I was sent by Yoruichi-sama and Urahara-sama to retrieve you, Orihime-sama." Suzume said.

"Are there any partners with you?" Ulquiorra asked, face as emotionless as ever.

Suzume turned her face away, not willing to answer the question with members of the enemy army present.

"Its okay, they're with us!" Orihime said, her bubbly personality showing through.

Suzume turned back to the girl, looking at her carefully, but finally saying one word.

"Grimmjow."

________________________________________________________________________

Little did she know that when she uttered that word, Grimmjow was staggering through the courtyard, wounds covering his body.

"You better be safe woman." He said through gritted teeth, and collapsed onto the red ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Mwahahahaha! I know I promised a double chapter, but, I've got a headache, I have to wake up early tomorrow morning to go on a LOONGGG car drive to close our cottage for the winter, and I won't be back untill Sunday, but, I'll probably put thought into this story while we're driving. Anyway, please answer my question, and R&R!

-Twilight Symphony.


	14. Shooting Stars

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took so long, but, I'm updating once again after coming to a realization. This story should be written from the heart, even if it's something like a fan fiction, and so, please only review if you have something to say. I've spent too long chasing after reviews, after validation from others. From now on, I will validate myself, and will see the good in myself, others, and my stories. So I swear, on my author's pride.

Now LET'S ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

As they were running down the hallway with Suzume, explosions and cries for help echoed around them. Orihime covered her ears, and kept running. Ulquiorra glanced at her, and slowed down just enough to run beside her.

"What is it?" He said, looking at the orange haired girl.

"They are all suffering… All because of me." She choked out, but, she kept running.

"You are too naïve girl." He deadpanned. "There will be casualties in war, and these people are the enemy, why should their lives matter to you?" He spat.

"Because they are still people." Orihime said, turning an angry gaze onto the melancholic ace. "Suppose people who have been kind to me like Matsumoto-San and Hinamori-San get hurt, or worse? Can you honestly say that you wish for them to die?" She said her anger brimming.

"Now is not the time for philosophy." Halibel said, running ahead of them.

"She's right." Orihime said, speeding up.

Ulquiorra sighed and increased his speed.

As they neared the end of the hallway, light flooded their vision and they ran towards it. Leaping out the window, they landed upon blood stained earth. Bodies were everywhere, not one person was alive, save one.

Grimmjow was sprawled out in the middle of the field, blood lazily flowing from his wounds as he coughed up more of the red substance. Suzume's eyes widened and she ran at breakneck pace towards the fallen warrior. Sliding into the dirt, she cradled his head and whispered in his ear. He managed a small grin, but then was taken over by another fit of coughing.

"What are you WAITING FOR!?" She screamed at Orihime, who blinked and rushed to her side. Orihime was about to reject when a voice echoed across the courtyard.

"Now, we can't have that." Gin said. "Shoot her dead, Shinso." The spear arched across the courtyard with deadly precision, finding its way to Orihime's left lung. She gasped as blood found its way to her mouth, and as Shinso retreated, she was sure that more damage was done. Ulquiorra lunged at Gin, but Tousen blocked his path. Halibel appeared beside her sister, ripping her sleeve to make a bandage, to stop the bleeding. Suzume was still beside the gored Grimmjow, but, our three ex-Sekitan guard members sprung to action. Nnoitra lunged at Gin, brandishing Santa Maria, while Rukia and Ichigo ran to help Ulquiorra. Suzume stayed to guard Grimmjow and Orihime, as Halibel flickered across the field to destroy Gin.

Kido ripped across the courtyard as the three clashed. Halibel swung Tiburon at Gin, barely missing his head, as Nnoitra leapt up through the air and brought Santa Maria down on Gin. The smirk disappeared for a second before Gin disappeared in a flash of Shunpo. Kaname was firing level 60 Hadou at his enemies while freezing them in place with Suzumushi. The earth around them cracked from their reiatsu's fluctuations. In a sickly moment of surprise, Tousen gained the upper hand as he shot a precision burst of Kido straight at Ulquiorra's head. A gold shield reflected the attack back on its owner, who barely dodged in time. Orihime's body had risen from the ground, cloaked in an orangish golden colour that was singular to her Shun Shun Rikka. Suddenly a burst of gold shot out towards Gin, who backed away with Shunpo, but he was too late. His arm was ripped off and rejected into nothingness by the attack. Orihime's face lifted, but her eyes shone the same gold as her aura, instead of their usual gray.

"_You will not harm these children." _ A voice that was definitely not Orihime's came from her mouth, and her aura shone out through the darkness and engulfed them.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi stood next to Tessai, who was firing off huge bursts of Kido. They watched the level 98 Hadou sail towards the golden light that engulfed the castle. It deflected off into the sky where it dissipated amongst the storm clouds. They watched as the castle became completely covered in the golden hue, before 8 beams shot off in different directions, like shooting stars. After that happened, the hue disappeared in a flash of light, and nothing remained in the valley where the castle had been. Nothing but the people, all healed and alive, sitting in the middle of the crater. Every one of the guards and soldiers of Sekitan were sitting there, dumbfounded. Urahara quickly moved to intercept them and capture them. He knew though, that the prisoners would not be here. He was almost certain that those shooting stars had been them. He smiled underneath that hat of his. He believed that they could take care of themselves… for now.

* * *

There we go! Sorry about the blood and gore thing… I was just mad for some reason. Again, sorry for taking so long. Just because I'm going to be self-validated doesn't mean I'll be arrogant. You guys are the best for reading this! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Twilight Symphony.


	15. And Then The Star Fell: Orihime

Hello! I can't believe that it's already January! My birthday is on the 20th, so I'll probably update one (or all) of my stories then.

As for Grimmjow being alive or not… well, let me put it this way. Open a window or tab, whatever, to YouTube, and search for "Hollow Bash 2" by Sehanort. My answer is the one Luppi gives Ikakku when he asks if he's a man or a woman. Yes, that tone of voice and all…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Thunder storms clouded the night skies over Sekitan and the surrounding countries. Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed, sending an energy charged wind across the plains.

A lone woman, her gray hair tied in a messy bun, attempted to calm the animals who cried out as lighting ravaged the grassy plain. She cursed under her breath as one of the cows strained against it's restraints, almost breaking the wooden barriers. She looked out towards the forest, hoping silently that her boys and husband were somewhere dry and safe.

She was jolted out of her reverie when lightning struck not three feet from the barn, lighting the small patch of grass that hadn't been vaporized by the lightning. That was when the animals lost it. They surged against the wooden doors to the stalls, and, in front of the combined weight, the strong timbers broke like twigs. The woman held her arms out in front of her, speaking softly to her animals as she desperately tried to calm them.

It didn't work.

She dived out of the way as the animals charged out of the wooden doors and into the field, unaware that they were in more danger now then before. The woman ran out towards the assorted cattle, hens and roosters, and the many other animals. She saw lightning brewing in the sky above one of the young cows, barely six months old. She darted towards it, but knew that she wouldn't make it in time. She waited for the blue flash to erupt from the heavens, and steal this life from her.

It never came.

A golden light streaked across the storm filled sky, leaving a thin trail, as precise as a sword's cut, behind it. The comet spiraled down towards the thunder soaked plain, before crashing down in the center. The trail, still in the sky, cut and divided the storms clouds, causing them to fade into nothingness, leaving a beautiful, star speckled night behind. The wind calmed and now held the scent of rain on it's breath. The animals crowded around the crater that was left. Luckily, none of the animals had been hit by the golden comet. The woman walked quickly up to the crater, anxious to see the phenomenon's shape.

She was not expecting an orange haired young woman, with floral patterned hair clips.

* * *

Barragan walked out of the deep forests surrounding his home, his odd group behind him. When he saw the gaping hole in the middle of his farm yard, he did two things:

Unsheathe his sword, and dash towards the farmhouse

"Chime?!" He yelled, pushing the door near off its hinges as he called desperately for his wife.

Suddenly, a finger appeared in front of a mouth as Chime shushed him, holding a candle in her other hand. Barragan grumbled as he lowered and re-sheathed his sword. Ggio, Findor, Avirama and Po had dashed to the house after their master (and foster-father.) had disappeared into the doorway. The all collided as they tried desperately to stop, before ending up in a huge doggy pile just behind the ancient warrior.

It was not one of their best moments.

Chime gestured behind her, urging the disgruntled party to see what she had. They all walked around the gray haired woman, looking down at the medical bed they used whenever one of them was too wounded to climb stairs.

Barragan nodded and turned to his wife, gesturing silently towards the field outside. Chime nodded, and sat down next to her patient.

The younger members of the family were meanwhile trying to hide the blushes they all sported. They did not often come into the company of women, besides their foster-mother.

They all sat, shocked into silence at the sight before them.

Suddenly, a pair of gray eyes opened.

* * *

There we go, hope you liked it, R&R, and, by the way…

The title of this chapter will be followed by similar chapters in its kind, for example: And then the star fell: Ulquiorra, Halibel etc. Maybe there will be a Grimmjow chapter, maybe not….

-Twilight Symphony.


End file.
